


Money, Please

by ironicallyyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, happy endings lol what are those, im really not, im sorry, theres blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicallyyou/pseuds/ironicallyyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn had been best friends since they were both in diapers. Who would have guessed that wandering into the wrong part of town would cost the two friends their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money, Please

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i had written this years ago with the intention of turning it into an actual fic, but that never happened so im just gonna post it as a one shot. i hope you enjoy reading it!

Zayn couldn't wait for his friend, Harry, to get out of class so they could leave school. See, they had their day planned out for weeks. It was Friday, and the two friends loved spending their Fridays doing random stuff more than anything. 

Zayn was sat in the cafeteria waiting, scrolling through random websites to waste time. Of course he had ditched last period, he always had. And of course Harry refused to, he always had. He was scared he would get caught. That's how things always were; it was their routine they followed religiously, week after week. 

And besides, that was the one class Harry had with the one kid he had had a massive crush on since forever: Louis fucking Tomlinson. So obviously he would never skip class, even if he hadn't been scared of detention. And Zayn knew this too; and loved to tease the curly haired boy about it relentlessly. He would make dumb comments on how he'd better be invited to the wedding, while Harry whined and smacked his arm. They were happy though, like any good friends should be. 

This particular Friday, they were going to a friend's birthday party, though, so they wouldn't be able to go to their special spot that was hidden away in the park and waste what was left of the day. That could wait til the next Friday. Or so they thought. 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Zayn checked his phone clock. Six minutes thirty-seven seconds until class was over. Rising lazily from his -extremely uncomfortable, mind you- spot on the floor, he yawned on the way to his locker to gather his belongings. Carefully placing his bag on his shoulders, he headed over to Harry's locker just in time to find the other teen shutting his locker closed.

Zayn walked up to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

"You ready, nerd?" the black haired boy grinned.

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm clearly smarter than you," Harry stuck out his tongue in response.

Zayn snorted. "Well. Yeah, true. But, you can't deny I'm the cuter one, so."

Harry rolled his eyes and smacked Zayn on the back of his head. "Dork," he spat fondly. 

 

 

\---

 

 

They were walking towards Zayn's house to change clothes and get ready for the party - Harry's parents would not be home until late that night, and Harry, being absent minded as he was, had forgotten his keys in his bedroom. 

"You were saying something about being smart earlier?" Zayn teased. 

"Shut _uuup_ Zaynie-poo!" Harry pouted. 

"Make me, Harriet," Zayn snorted, making exaggerated gagging sounds at the god-awful nickname Harry just wouldn't stop calling him. He had thought that would make them even; an awful nickname for an awful nickname, if you will. Except apparently Harriet was the funniest thing Harry had ever heard, because he was doubled over in laughter.

Zayn watched, amused, as his friend laughed his ass off over some stupid name, not realizing they had wandered into one of the more dangerous parts of town, since neither was exactly paying attention to where they were going. They kept walking, Harry's innocent laughter and the quiet patter of their feet filling the quietness of the empty alleyways they hadn't yet realized they were walking through. 

They definitely weren't expecting to be attacked by a group of creepily well-built men. But what is expected is not always what happens, and they were in fact attacked by a group of creepily well-built men. 

 

 

\---

 

Money was what they wanted. Money was what neither Zayn nor Harry had with them. They would not take no for an answer was what they told the two boys when they swore that they had no money.

Seeing that they had no other choice, Zayn and Harry tried to fight them off; however, with no success as they were much larger than themselves, and more in number. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Zayn was struggling against the grip of the two guys that held him against a wall when he heard Harry scream. 

His head snapped over to the direction of the screaming and his eyes widened at the sight of his friend, a knife driven deep in his chest. Blood spurting out as the knife was abruptly pulled out. Zayn was terrified. He didn't know what to do; he was only fifteen for god's sake, he wasn't supposed to be dealing with such situations. The only thing he could do was cry.

The thieves, after a brief conversation Zayn payed no attention to, seemingly decided they had wasted enough time on the two teenagers. One of the two holding Zayn shoved a knife into his stomach before letting him fall to the ground and disappearing. 

Now sobbing, Zayn exhaustedly crawled over to his friend. 

"Call- c-call an ambulance... pl-please..." Harry panted wide eyed. He was frightened, as was Zayn. 

Zayn nodded, he had to help his friend. Except that when he tried to grab his phone from his trouser pocket it was not there. Eyes widening in horror, Zayn scrambled to his feet to go find anyone, anything, that could help him and his friend.

Harry was barely conscious at all, and Zayn could feel himself rapidly losing consciousness as well. He was definitely going to help his friend though, he had to. It was his fault this had happened to them after all, if he had been paying attention to where they were walking then this whole mess would never have happened. Except Zayn's body didn't seem to care that he had an important task to complete, as once he managed to stand up, his fell right back on his knees, head spinning at what felt like 200 kilometers an hour. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Harry desperately gasping for air was the final thing Zayn saw before the world around him went black.

 

 

\---


End file.
